


A Single Rose

by Kintara5



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: All of the fluffs, Confessions, Fluff, M/M, Secret Admirer, fluffy fluff fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 06:32:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13676211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kintara5/pseuds/Kintara5
Summary: For Ignoct Week Timed Quest #8Prompt: "Secret Admirer"





	A Single Rose

It begins with a single rose

At first, I don’t pay it much mind, maybe someone left it behind before I arrived here.

But then there is a vase with a dozen, on the exact same spot, the very next day.

“Can’t be a coincidence…” I mutter as I inspect one of the many roses as though examining it through a microscopic lens.

“Wow, look at your Romeo, you gonna finally confess to somone?”

I swivel my chair around and see Gladio pulling up a chair beside me, I give him a stern look and respond, “I’m glad one of us can joke about this.”

“Whoa, you’re serious?” Gladio remarks with an astonished look before leaning in close and asking, “So, whose the lucky person?”

“Apparently me.”

“Say what now?”

I push up my glasses and cross my arms as I think back to the day before.

I had just dropped Noctis off from school back at his place and I had went to Café down the street to unwind from the days events when I went to go sit at my usual spot. A table tucked behind some floral

“This was left behind on the table…” I explain while point back to a small vase on the shelf with a single rose inside.

“And what about this?” asks Gladio looking past me to the box of roses on my desk.

“Same thing today, but this was there aside from a single rose. I had assumed at first, maybe a couple was there before me and left it behind on accident, but a box?”

Gladio stands up and inspects the roses inside the box. I hear him mumbling something under his breath but I focus my attention elsewhere like the vase rose on my shelf. I thought it was foolish of me to take it when I wasn’t even certain if it was mine, but it looked so beautifully red and full of life. I just had to take it with me and give it a place to call home.

But now I’m starting to question whether I had set myself up by taking the seemingly innocent flower.

“Hunh, there’s funny…” says Gladio over my head.

I look up at him and see he’s still staring at the box of roses.

“What’s funny?” I ask him cautiously.

“There’s a dozen roses in here... I’ve read somewhere that the number of roses you get are supposed to tell a message.”

“And what is message supposed to be?”

“Well, it depends on how you look at it,” Gladio looks to the rose on the shelf first, “If you think of a single rose, it could mean ‘love at first sight’ or ‘you are still the one.’”

I feel my heart stop due to the words coming out of Gladio’s mouth, my cheeks in addition feel like they are burning. I don’t realize his arms reach over me and before I know it he’s lifting up the box and plants it squarely on my lap, “Now if you think of the whole package, twelve roses is saying ‘be mine.’”

Next thing I know he’s leaning forward towards me, each of his arms resting on the rests of my chair and I see the grin growing on his face, he knows something I don’t and it’s maddening…

“G-Gladio, what else is there…?”

“What else? Oh, it’s the best part of it all… If you add that little flower over there with what you got today, well Ignis. That’s thirteen roses.”

“And what exactly does thirteen roses mean?” I ask. 

“Thirteen means you got yourself a secret admirer.”  
  


* * *

  
The next day begins with three roses.

Thankfully I’m more prepared for this and pull out a small handbook Gladio had lent me about the language behind flowers. Which I quote he said, “I was going to need it.”

I turn the pages and skim until I find exactly what I’m looking for. I read the text, and finger along as I read aloud, “’I love you…’”

Three roses mean ‘I love you.’

“Who is this?”

I pull out another handbook, this time being one of mine where I write down quick notes or potential ingredients to try out and count the total number of roses I have received now.

One the first day, twelve the next, and three today that makes for a total of sixteen. Sadly as I search the book there’s nothing about receiving sixteen, a part of me feels saddened whereas the other part feels confused as I don’t know why I should even feel sad.

As I sit there looking at my mathematical equations my eyes slowly drift off to the roses.

In truth, I do feel flattered beyond belief that someone has gone to these lengths to show that they admire me. I’ve never considered myself attractive, well to a certain degree. I’ve always been told I have a mature type of charm due to the way I carry myself throughout the day. Does it make me attractive, I do not know.

Usually the type of people that my supposed charm appeals to are older woman who in all honestly have the look of a vulture in their eyes as though I am some sort of prey.

I feel a cold shiver run down my spine as I recall those gazes.

“If anything, please let this person not be a vulture…” I mutter to myself as I lean back on my chair and rub my forefingers along the bridge of my nose.

I feel a tap on my shoulder and see that one of the waitress is standing beside me, looking at me with a shy smile.

“I-I’m sorry I didn’t notice you were there.”

She quickly shakes her head and pulls out from behind her a pair of roses, three roses total.

My eyes grow wide as I’m about to ask if she is my admirer but before I can get any words out she cuts me off.

“Someone asked that I give this to you!”

At the mention of ‘someone’ I quickly scan the room to the door and don’t see anyone I know or anyone looking at me as though I caught them red-handed. So they have left already?

“O-Oh thank you!” I quickly say to girl remember that the poor woman is still standing there waiting for me to take the flowers. As soon as I take them she runs away to her post.

Not realizing the thump of excitement in my chest, I lay the pair down with the previous roses and quickly reach for Gladio’s handbook.

“Three and another three make six… What does six mean—Ah!”

I discover that with the total of six roses, the message being told is ‘I want to be yours.' 

“But… who are you?”  
  


* * *

  
It’s the next day when things take an unpredicted turn.

Both Noctis and Prompto have the day off of school so Gladio and I both agree to take them out that day to treat ourselves.

We all settle on a small diner that Gladio recommends with both thumbs and allow him to recommend dishes he believes we would like. So it’s as we’re waiting for our orders that Gladio decides to ask:

“So anything new with this secret admirer of yours?”

Prompto nearly chokes on his water and looks at me, “You have a secret admirer!?”

I feel a little embarrassed having the focus of the conversation suddenly being dropped on me and simply nod, “It appears so.”

“Wow, I wonder who they are. Man I wish I had an admirer…”

Noctis chuckles and pats Prompto on the shoulder, “Usually you’re the one doing the admiring, buddy.”

Prompto laughs back before dropping his head down, “Yeah, you’re right… Oh well.”

“So anything new then?” asks Gladio again.

I shake my head in response.

Currently the grand total of the flowers I received has been nineteen, which according to the handbook does not symbolize anything.

Though I wouldn’t admit it verbally aloud, I admit to myself I was a bit dishearten knowing that there was no secret meaning behind the current amount.

“So what’s this secret admirer or yours doing?” asked Prompto as he scooted his cup of water to the side to give him ample space to perch his elbows on the table and stare at me with curious eyes, “Hmmm?”

“Hmmm, I guess you could say they are sending me roses?”

Whistling Prompto responds, “Oooh so romantic~”

“I suppose it is so… They had to of been watching me for some time to figure that I frequent that Café often.”

“Café…?”

“Oh, yes I guess I never did mention it. But they are sending me roses via through this Café near Noct’s apartment.”

“Huh, I see…” says Prompto right before reaching for his water and chugging down the rest. As soon as he’s done he nudges Noctis’ arm and nudges his own head to the side, “Come with me to get more, yeah?”

“Yeah sure.”

Both Noctis and Prompto excuse themselves leaving Gladio and I alone. As soon as Gladio is certain the others aren’t within earshot he leans towards me, “Hey, so this whole secret admirer thing… You have any idea who it is?”

“No, I can’t say I do.”

“I see…”

“Why do you know something I don’t?”

Gladio contemplates for a second before he continues carefully choosing his words, “The other day… When I was out on my afternoon jog, I saw someone by your spot in the Café.”

“R-Really?”

He nods his head and looks around once more making sure the coast is clear and when he feels that it is he answers, “It was Prompto.”

“Prompto?”

“Yeah?”

Hearing Prompto at the moment startled both Gladio and I that we both broke apart, Prompto had arrived with Noctis in tow both drinking a chocolate shake.

“Y-You both got shakes before we’ve even eaten!?” I point out trying to shake off any suspicions we brought on ourselves.

Noctis stop sucks on his straw and drops himself on the chair, “We’ll have enough room for lunch no worries.”

Prompto elbows my side, “Yeah man, chill~”

I hear Gladio clearing his throat and when I look to him he’s subtlety reaffirming that it was indeed Prompto who he saw at the Café. 

Thankfully after we all settle down our food arrives and we’re able to eat in peace.  
  


* * *

  
We’ve paid the bill and are heading out when I notice Prompto and Noctis staggering a distance behind us. I eye Gladio from the side as he does the same and I can only imagine what he’s trying to tell me.

Those two know something that we don’t.

Gladio and I both brought our respective cars to the diner, and immediately my mind jumps to the conclusion that Prompto may attempt to get a ride from me.

I look at Gladio from where he is standing beside his car and pray that he can hear my nonverbal request.

He takes the hint and raises his hand in the air, “Hey Prompto, you need a ride home?”

Almost unnoticeably Prompto and Noctis look at each other and Noctis nods his head and Prompto nods his head back. There is most certainly something going on between them…

Prompto skips to Gladio’s car waving bye to both me and Noctis, “Laters!”

Gladio just shrugs and enters his car promptly starting his engine and offering us a quick wave before pulling out of the lot and heading off to their destination.

Noctis and I both look at each other and I ask him, “To your place?” 

“To my place.”  
  


* * *

  
We’ve arrived at his apartment and Noctis quickly removes his shoes before making a mad dash for his bedroom.

I’ll just take it as he has something he doesn’t want me to see. Fair enough, I’ll heat myself up some water for coffee then.

I don’t realize it at first but as I stand near the stove for my water to boil Noctis has yet to leave his bedroom.

Giving it a couple more minutes, the kettle starts to whistle signaling that my water is set. And once more, I notice a certain someone is not around.

I turn the knob shutting the fire off and decide to check up on Noctis.

Making way to his bedroom I see his bedroom door is slightly ajar. There is a dim light inside which I’m assuming is from his desk light.

I quietly push on the door and let myself in hoping that he wouldn’t mind. Just enough to get my head inside, I spot Noctis standing at his desk looking down at something that I can’t see past him.

“Noct…?”

I assumed I’ve startled him as he looks back at me while pushing whatever is on his desk further behind him as he turns to face me, “I-Iggy, what’s up!?”

“I believe I should be asking you that question, is everything alright?”

“Y-Yeah man, why wouldn’t things be?!”

“Noct, you’re hiding something. What is it?”

“Nothing, honestly.”

I look down to his hands and look back at him. I extend my hand out towards him and say, “Whatever it is your hiding, out with it now.”

Noctis bites his lips and I barely make out the hint of blush on his cheeks under the low lighting. I see the gears turning in his head as though he still feels he can find a way out of this situation without having to reveal what he is hiding.

“Noct.”

“Unnngh, this wasn’t how I planned for this to go…” he mutters underneath his breath.

Noctis takes a deep breath and looks a me shyly, “Promise… You won’t freak out?”

“I promise.”

“Here goes then…” Noctis says as he very slowly pulls out what he was hiding behind his back.

A single rose.

The same vibrant shade of red as the previous nineteen roses I’ve received thus far.

“Noct—”

“It was love at first sight.”

Hearing those words come out of Noctis’ mouth immediately shuts me up and all I can do now is just stand there and listen.

“A single rose, means I love you… But it also means that you are still one… T-The one that I’ve loved a-all this time…!”

By this point Noctis’ shoulders are shaking as well as this voice. I realize too late that he is crying but I still can’t bring myself to say anything.

“I-Ignis Scientia… H-Happy Valentines’ Day!”

“Valentine’s Day…!?”

I rush for the wall calender he has hanging on his wall and realize that today is indeed February 14th; Valentine’s Day.

As I stare at the calender in disbelief, Noctis takes that opportunity to rush up behind and wraps his arms around me.

“Have you ever heard the meaning behind roses?” Noctis whispers behind me. I feel his cheek pressing against my back and he continues on, “There’s a meaning to twenty… Do you know what it is?”

Twenty roses.

That means this whole time it had been Noctis all along who was sending me those roses. He had been my secret admirer and he was trying to tell me—

“Believe me… That my feelings for you are sincere.” I answer recalling the words that I had read so many times since receiving the roses.

I feel him nodding his head causing the fabric on my back to shift with every movement of his.

“Please believe me, Iggy… I’ve never been more serious about something in my life.”

“Noctis…”

Truth be told, and I’m not afraid to say it aloud…

“I’m so glad knowing that it was who was my admirer all along…”

“What…?"

In the split second that I feel his grip around me loosen, I turn and wrap my own arms around him pulling him close to me.

“Noctis… Will you be my Valentine?”

Noctis is quiet for a second before he clings on to me tightly laughing with a trembling voice, “You ass… I’m the one whose supposed to ask you that…”

I laugh along with him not realizing that I am crying as well, “Apologies Noct… I-It’s just, I’ve never realized my true feelings until I heard you just now…”

“Look at us, crying on Valentine’s Day, we’re such a mess…” 

“That we are… That we are…”  
  


* * *

  
It takes us a while to settle down and right away we explain everything to each other.

Noctis had requested the aid of Prompto in leaving behind roses in his place never once informing him of who they were meant for.

So that afternoon when I had explained the situation to Gladio and the others, it had dawned on Prompto who Noctis’ affections was directed at.

Thus him asking me to be his. Which I made certain to the next day to send Noctis twenty-four roses of my very own to tell him: “I’m yours.”


End file.
